MORTO
MORTO the Infinite Intelligence is the name of a super villain appearing in American comic books published by Goldtooth Comics. The character was created by Jack Kirby and adapted for the Goldtooth Universe by Nathan Seals in 2017. Due to the effects of cosmic radiation, MORTO's brain grew to massive sizes and transformed into the most advanced supercomputer on the planet. However, the radiation also shrunk his body down to a nearly useless size requiring the need to be in a support vehicle of some kind for the remainder of his days. Appearance MORTO's body has long sense shriveled away due to the severe radiation poisoning he's sustained. Additionally, his brain has grown to nearly six foot in height and now can only be maintained inside of a large robotic suit he designed. This suit contains a protective dome for his brain, extendable arms and legs, a screen that projects his emotions as he makes them, and a propulsion system that allows him to hover and fly. Personality At his core, MORTO relishes death, agony, and destruction. He is noted as being one of the most sadistic and megalomaniacal beings on the planet, and often tries to make his enemies suffer before he kills them. MORTO is fully aware of his reputation for brutality, and makes no effort to deny it, but does tend to let his emotions get the best of him. Outside, however, reflects his deep rooted feeling that his existence means nothing and that life is nothing but a mockery of his inability to truly be happy. As a result, when he isn't engaged in killing or inflicting suffering on someone else, he tends to be horribly depressed. History Martin Hall was a scientist obsessed with cosmic energy. He learned to capture the energy and quested into space to capture some, but with disastrous results. Martin was overwhelmed by the cosmic energy and began to evolve, his body to shrinking and his mind to growing. He was just barely able to shut off the equipment before he evolved into nothing more than a giant brain. Powers and Abilities (Coming Soon) Equipment and Gadgets * Robotic Suit: The robotic suit provides MORTO with a large amount protection, as well as allows him to accomplish much of what he'd like to accomplish on his own instead of having to rely on other to accomplish them for him. The suit also has some flight capabilities and a targeting system that allows for him to fire weapons at pinpoint accuracy. Additionally the suit was created specifically to allow for upgrades and enhancements on the suit for a nearly unlimited number of possibilities and combinations on weapons and upgrades for the suit. Notes * MORTO is an adaption of a public domain character created by Jack Kirby. He was heavily altered for the Goldtooth Universe and is viewed as an original creation. While you may not use the Goldtooth Comics version of the character, anyone has full rights to the original version that is listed here. Category:List of Supervillains Category:List of Legacy Characters